Take a nap, I'll take care of you
by Greisfer
Summary: Él necesitaba dormir luego de los días tan intensos que había tenido y ella tenía la habilidad necesaria para ayudarlo. Leves spoilers. One-shot.


My Hero Academia no es mío. Alerta de leves spoilers.

* * *

 **"Take a nap, I'll take care of you".**

No era raro para los profesores de la U.A. ver a Erasedhead cansado, últimamente, con toda las peleas, ruedas de prensa, visitas a los padres y demás actividades que tuvo que hacer, además del gran incidente con su semblante se veía más desmejorado que de costumbre.

Habían habido algunos días de tranquilidad pero éstos no hicieron que el héroe se repusiera pues sus deberes para con su clase ocupaban todo su tiempo y atención pese a que los muchachos se estaban encargando solos de su actuación en el festival escolar.

La noche anterior al evento, ningún profesor dormiría pues temían que hubiese un ataque o algo peor por lo que planeaban hasta el último detalle.

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada y en la sala de profesores encontraban Midnight, Present Mic y Erasedhead terminando el plan para dentro de unas horas. Solamente ellos tres se estaban manteniendo despiertos para dejar todo listo pero parecía más bien una prueba de resistencia.

—Ya no aguanto más, lo siento pero mis ojos no se pueden mantener abiertos más tiempo —dijo Hizashi y se levantó pesadamente de su lugar para retirarse- Dormiré un rato y vuelvo- anunció antes de irse.

—Está bien, gracias por tu trabajo. Esperamos poder terminar —dijo la heroína sonriendo. Aizawa simplemente asintió e hizo una seña con la mano para que él se retirara.

Ambos héroes siguieron con lo suyo, Shouta trazaba rutas y escribía varias notas anticipando siniestros mientras que Nemuri escribía en la computadora aquella información, la editaba y preparaba un documento para enviarlo a todas las personas involucradas en la seguridad a la vez que organizaba los horarios de los patrullajes pues había al menos un par de errores en los horarios y ella los ajustaba.

Ella se detuvo por un momento para descansar la vista, estiró los brazos. Posó su mirada en el otro profesor, se veía sumamente cansado, sus ojos estaban muy rojos y se veía que ardían como si tuviera arena dentro. ¿Habría dormido la noche anterior?

—¿Ha dormido bien? —preguntó Midnight de pronto pues dejó escapar su pregunta. Aizawa la miró como si le hubiera pedido que se quitara la ropa porque se sobresaltó, eran compañeros de trabajo pero no hablaban de cosas fuera de éste y definitivamente esa cuestión entraba en esa categoría.

—Lo que se puede —murmuró él despegando la vista de su trabajo. Ella se veía cansada, sí pero no con sueño como se veían los demás antes de retirarse.

—Bueno, entiendo el por qué no duerme pero me parece que ayer no fue a su cama en toda la noche —comentó Nemuri.

—En estos días dormir es casi opcional —respondió Eradedhead volviendo a lo suyo.

Continuaron pero ahora él estaba empezando a bostezar, cada minuto con mayor frecuencia pero intentaba disimularlo pero luego de varios minutos dieron las tareas por terminadas aunque quedaba dar una revisada a todo.

— Propongo un descanso para despejarnos antes de revisar —pidió ella.

Shouta simplemente dejo de lado el bolígrafo para levantarse, se masajeó un poco el cuello y se talló los ojos, los cuales estaban terriblemente secos. Buscó sus gotas entre la ropa, fue a sentarse al sofá que había en la sala para ponérselas. Al hacerlo recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y dejó que sus globos oculares se refrescaran.

La heroína se sentó a su lado para también descansar.

— ¿Tardaremos mucho en recapitular? —preguntó ella viendo el perfil del profesor. Sí, definitivamente se veía agotado, más de lo usual.

—Quiero creer que todo está bien pero más vale —respondió él intentando ahogar un par de bostezos mientras hablaba. Parecía que de un momento a otro se pondría a roncar.

—Entiendo.

—Gracias por su trabajo —dijo él de pronto, todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados por las gotas así que no pudo ver el sobresalto de ella.

—No es nada, la seguridad de los estudiantes es primero.

Aizawa abrió los ojos pero seguían rojos e irritados, eso no se lo quitarían las gotas, necesitaba dormir un poco pero deseaba terminar ya, aunque viera borroso y que ya no pudiese ni escribir más, tenía que acabar sí o sí. También quería que ella fuera a descansar, incluso no se molestaría si ella no terminaba, ya le había ayudado por más tiempo que los otros profesores.

Nemuri sabía que él no podría seguir si no dormía un poco.

—Usted se esfuerza más por ellos de lo que quiere reconocer —comentó ella.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Sí pero eso puede ser opcional, usted elige hacerlo, los protege más allá de sus límites.

—A veces no es como si tuviera opción.

—Tal vez no pero las cosas se pueden hacer bien o mal aunque haya que hacerlas.

—Si uno es un héroe, debe hacerlo todo lo mejor posible porque por eso tomamos este camino —sentenció él y bostezó por enésima vez,

Midnight sonrió un poco, nunca haría que Shouta admitiera que lo que era obvio, que él apreciaba de verdad a su clase. Ese tipo de actos y sentimientos la emocionaban muchísimo.

— Debería dormir un poco, es bueno tomar una siesta para reanimar el cuerpo.

—Ya dormiré cuando todo ésto se acabe, porque encima también seré el guardián de la niña cuando esté aquí con Togata, aunque no será un problema; luego de nuestro trabajo, todo saldrá bien —respondió él sonando más entusiasmado de lo que quería, aunque con su usual tono de voz, podría no parecerlo sin embargo, la mujer lo notó y eso la animó más. Le nacieron unas enormes ganas de apoyarlo y afortunadamente su Quirk era el indicado para ese momento.

—Entonces si cree que el trabajo está bien, me encargaré de usted —aseguró Nemuri con un tono travieso.

Y Aizawa la vio rasgar su manga, quiso activar su quirk para impedirle que lo pusiera a dormir pero no lo hizo a tiempo y solamente sintió los ojos pesados para luego caer dormido.

Como se durmió rápidamente, no pudo evitar el quedar sobre el hombro de la heroína. Ella sonrió pero lejos de quitarlo, acomodó la cabeza del pelinegro en su regazo, acarició lentamente su cabellera, su mejilla con los vellos de tres días causando una sensación de aspereza y masajeó su hombro como reconfortándolo pues sentía que alguien debía reconocer su esfuerzo y recompensarlo de alguna manera. Ella solamente podía hacerlo dormir pero afortunadamente era lo que él más necesitaba en ese momento.

No era agradable quedarse fuera de los problemas que atravesaban los chicos pero ella contribuiría con lo que fuera. Ayudar al que más veía por los muchachos era una buena forma de poner su parte.

—Descanse un poco, estará a salvo en mis manos —le dijo Midnight pese a que sabía que no la oiría. Ella acostumbraba a trasnochar seguido así que no era problema el estar despierta, además, había podido dormir más que él en los últimos días, pero pese a ello, el oír la acompasada respiración del héroe y el gesto pacífico que tenía por estar durmiendo luego de mucho tiempo, le causó somnolencia.

Nemuri tomó su teléfono de entre sus ropas y se fijó en la hora, eran las tres veinte de la madrugada, las actividades de los profesores iniciaban mucho antes pero tendrían una buena siesta. Como solamente rasgó un poco su manga, bastó con alcanzar la cinta adhesiva para cubrir la rasgadura de su ropa y no seguir induciendo sueño al profesor. Puso la alarma para dentro de un par de horas y siguió acariciando el cabello y la cara de Erasedhead hasta que también durmió.

* * *

El tono bajo de una canción y la vibración de un teléfono despertaron a Shouta, quien en un principio no supo dónde estaba pero una tibia y suave mano sobre su mejilla llamaron su atención, pronto notó también que dormía en un lugar cómodo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber en dónde y sobre quién estaba, Nemuri Kayama era su almohada esa vez. No se avergonzó pero sí se sentía intrigado. La miró de reojo y encontró que todavía dormía pese a que la alarma sonaba. Ella también se había esforzado mucho y fue la que se quedó con él hasta terminar, por eso le daba un poco de pena despertarla. Tenía que hacerlo pero necesitaba pensar en cómo, también tenía que agradecerle por ayudarlo a dormir. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el malestar en los ojos casi había desaparecido. Igual y era un efecto de la inducción del sueño o algo así, no importaba, se sentía mejor.

Justo abría la boca cuando la puerta también lo hizo dejando entrar a Hizashi, quien de inmediato vio a Erasedhead descansando sobre el regazo de la profesora. El héroe creyó que a esa hora no había nadie así que entró sin tocar.

Eso sí había sido incómodo.

—No es lo que parece —dijo de inmediato el pelinegro en un susurro. Ya veía venir un grito de su colega que sacudiría a todo el edificio pero en lugar de eso, Present Mic retrocedió sus pasos y cerró de nuevo.

Shouta suspiró un poco aliviado aunque no supo por qué realmente. El otro héroe tomó unos segundos y golpeó la puerta, entonces Midnight despertó.

—Adelante —dijo adormilada y quitó su mano del rostro del profesor, él se incorporó como si nada. Entonces ella se paró y estiró el cuerpo mientras Hizashi entraba pero sin mirarlos.

—Veo que terminaron todo, gracias —comentó Present Mic concentrándose en el trabajo.

—Queda revisarlo.

—Yo lo hago, los demás profesores ya están en camino y nos encargaremos.

—Bueno, de todas formas regreso en unos minutos —anunció la única mujer presente y fue hacia la puerta para irse.

Los otros dos parecían contener la respiración hasta que la puerta se cerró dejándolos solos.

—No empieces —advirtió Aizawa notando que ella no había tomado su teléfono y que la alarma volvía a sonar, deslizó la pantalla para poder desactivarla. Tomó el aparato para entregarlo después a su dueña.

—No iba a decir algo realmente, fue tan extraño verte tan cerca de otro humano, sobre todo durmiéndole encima —dijo el héroe tomando los papeles y encendiendo la computadora.

—Piensa lo que quieras entonces.

—Ve a lavarte la cara, refréscate que nos espera un día muy agitado. No diré nada solamente porque te tengo solamente un poco de envidia.

No era que Aizawa lo obedeciera pero era lo que pensaba hacer así que se fue. De verdad estaba sorprendido porque solamente se sentía un poco descansado aunque durmiera por aproximadamente cuatro horas diarias, y sus ojos, se sentía como si no hubiera usado su Quirk por varios días. Caminó hacia los sanitarios y entró a lavarse el rostro, miró su semblante en el espejo y aunque tenía ojeras, sintió que podría aguantar despierto todo el día.

Salió de los baños y se encontró con Nemuri pues los de las mujeres estaban al lado, ella lo miró con atención porque Shouta le extendió el teléfono.

—La alarma volvió a sonar —dijo él para iniciar la conversación.

—Gracias— respondió ella tomándolo.— Perdone por haberlo puesto a dormir pero me pareció que en serio lo necesitaba.

—Ah, eso, no se disculpe, me sentí mucho mejor al despertar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Midnight realmente sorprendida.

—Sí —respondió Erasedhead encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto. Entonces ella se le acercó al oído y lo tomó de los hombros pasa susurrarle.

—Lo ayudaré si vuelve a tener el mismo problema, puedo rasgar mi ropa cuando quiera —susurró con el tono provocativo que solamente ella sabía usar pero no perturbó para nada a Aizawa.— Lo dejaré dormir sobre mí de nuevo —agregó y se alejó contoneándose un poco al caminar.

—Técnicamente sólo mi cabeza estaba sobre usted —corrigió él sin siquiera mirarla más abajo del cuello, Nemuri volteó y rió un poco.

—Como diga.

Regresaron al salón de maestros pero no hablaron mientras caminaban porque no había tema. Al entrar, ya estaban todos los profesores presentes terminando la revisión, afortunadamente no encontraron errores así que agradecieron el trabajo de los que se quedaron al final.

Shouta explicó lo que había realizado la noche anterior y a cada profesor le daba la parte que les correspondía. Todo estuvo listo en poco tiempo y comenzaron a dispersarse porque la academia había abierto sus puertas. Erasedhead notó que no le había respondido a Nemuri su "oferta" así que antes de salir le habló.

—Lo pensaré —dijo él llanamente. Midnight pareció no entender a qué se refería.

—¿El qué?

—Sobre la ayuda con mis problemas de sueño.

—Ahhh. Claro que sí —respondió ella y le guiñó el ojo para luego irse.

Él se quedó allí esbozando apenas una sonrisa pero la borró de inmediato. Le esperaba un largo día pero se sentía bien, ojalá que no hubiera problemas que si los había, tendría la ayuda de Midnight más pronto de lo que esperaba.

* * *

No creo que cuente como shippeo, ni yo lo considero tal pero no me quise quedar con las ganas de escribirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


End file.
